An increasing number of long term evolution (LTE) devices are single antenna devices. For example, some devices can support only a single antenna due to size constraints of the devices (e.g., small wearable devices). Additionally, some devices are designed with a single antenna due to cost concerns (e.g., a device such as an electric meter may not need two antennas, and designing the electric meter with one antenna may cut costs). Furthermore, other devices use primarily uplink resources (e.g., a surveillance camera that streams data up to a cloud) and, as a result, do not require more than one downlink antenna.